Talk:Star Trek: Helena
History repeated When I saw Dragonboy was again passing off my fanfic material as his own (this is becoming an annual event, which needless to say is frustrating) my first reaction was that this should be deleted. However, that wouldn't negate the fact he, and Typhuss for that matter, have copied my material onto the wiki linked in the article. Another solution is that maybe I should add a section here that mentions that he is using my characters and photomanipulations without my permission or any credit. I thought I'd broach this first rather than just doing it. Mainly because if I did the likely result would be Dragonboy causing an edit war. I know of at least two fan film where the article does cover issues relating to those involved in the production of the works, so I'm thinking this would be in a similar vein. --JayLR 06:33, March 31, 2016 (UTC) : I'd say, delete the plagarized stuff from here, then go onto the otheer wiki and delete it there. Save copies of the plagarized stuff and the original stuff that it was plagarized from to show the admins just in case. Notify Hawku so that he can take some form of action, as well. : Other than that, I don't really know. I'm not terribly experienced with wiki matters, either. Worffan101 (talk) 11:35, March 31, 2016 (UTC) :: Guys, look we're all Star Trek fans and you don't have the right to delete Star Trek: Helena or Star Trek: Kingston. And I fixed the extenral link just now and I needed a first officer that's been in the field and Susan Core is that first officer. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 13:27, March 31, 2016 (UTC)Dragonboy546) ::: We absolutely do have the right, if your stuff violates wiki policy (which it does). Furthermore, the source that you have provided is still not a valid source, and you have plagarized JayLR's material. Again. Please stop. I am notifying an admin. Worffan101 (talk) 13:47, March 31, 2016 (UTC) :::: Neither is Star Trek: Prometheus's source, and JayLR me and Typhuss are giving you credit for the characters we're using so back off man. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 13:54, March 31, 2016 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :::::We are giving you credit to the images too.--Typhuss999 (talk) 15:19, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Unacceptable, Dragonboy. It's less than two years later, and you're once again using JayLR's work against his wishes. He specifically asked you to stop. On this issue, I've recieved two complaints. For the record, we communicated to you on this several times, here and here, leading to a warning here. Then you were asked to stop once again here. On top of that is the growing list of offenses on other issues, three I've warned you on, and two I've taken action on. It's your responsibility to learn how this wiki works and follow the rules. Unfortunately, I have to take another action, this time on your account as it seems communication isn't working. --Hawku (talk) 22:36, March 31, 2016 (UTC) :Typhuss, this is just to ask you in advance to not post content here taken from another fan series unless they give permission. --Hawku (talk) 22:36, March 31, 2016 (UTC) ::JayLR, Worffan, I did find fic, challenging to decipher as it is, but I really don't know if this article can stay due to content and community violations. Let me know below. --Hawku (talk) 22:36, March 31, 2016 (UTC) I'm not posting content here, Hawku, I don't know what you are talking about.--Typhuss999 (talk) 01:18, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Votes for deletion :Vote closed 22:07, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ;Support # Worffan101 (talk) 23:24, March 31, 2016 (UTC) # JayLR 06:14, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ;Oppose # Hawku (talk) 22:18, April 2, 2016 (UTC) ;Comments Cutting the article down to just the first paragraph and add what I suggested above I think could be an alternative option. Deletion is the easier option as you don't have to worry about related articles appearing. I favour the first option simply because his fanfic exists and at least that way its spelt out clearly what he is doing. Either way given that this all started as a way for Dragonboy to grind an axe the outcome is they'll probably just do it more. --JayLR 07:52, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Just popped over to the source wiki and Typhuss has asked for Dragonboy to swap out my material. If he does so this article could remain. --JayLR 18:50, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds good. I was going to say your initial idea was ok too, as it would give you a chance to describe what was happening on the article. I'm just not that into it due to the "fan-to-fan plagiarism" aspect, plus the possibility Helena could be a can of worms (based on Dragonboy's past confusing, self-contradicting article content). If anything does come up again you'd probably be the only one to know which stuff was yours. I suppose you could flag them or add those sections. Though, it'll probably be a long time before that happens again. I'll counter-vote based on your comments. Though, this article will need some fixing. I'll also add a note about this kind of thing in our policies too. --Hawku (talk) 22:18, April 2, 2016 (UTC) ::That's a good point on Dragonboy's past behaviour. Deleting this article is probably the best option for STEU in terms of limiting hassle. --JayLR 06:14, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Sharing Just want to add, for anyone else, the idea of crossing characters over fan series is a great idea, but either permission is needed, or an article has to have the tag. If you have any characters, ships, etc., that you don't mind letting others use in their series, just add that to your article. --Hawku (talk) 22:18, April 2, 2016 (UTC)